His Queen
by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: The night Tara is chosen as Queen and Ronin realizes his feelings. A one-shot... for now.


**Title: **His Queen

**Author: **ChasingPerfectionTomorrow

**Synopsis:** The night Tara is chosen Queen and Ronin realizes his feelings. A one-shot for the time being.

**A/N:** So here it is, a little plot bunny that worked its way into my over active brain after taking my daughter to see this movie. I'm not even sure if I really even _like_ most of the movie, but I did enjoy the dynamic between Tara and Ronin and thus this little ficlet was born! I hope some of you enjoy this and reviews are appreciated. Also, I have no idea how a Queen would pass on her power if she wasn't already dead like Tara was in the movie so... I made it up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to the movie EPIC, I only borrowed the characters for a few thousand words.

* * *

**"Y**ou look _so _serious."

Ronin sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "This is a sparring match, I _should_ be serious."

Tara laughed brightly, her smile wide and warm in the afternoon sunlight. "You still don't know how to have any fun, Ronin."

They were both dressed in the light training gear of the Leafmen, surrounded by their fellow recruits as they trained and fought. Tara was the best in their class, followed closely by her childhood friend, Ronin.

With an exaggerated battle cry she lunged for him suddenly, the point of her wooden practice sword aimed high toward his neck and shoulders. Caught slightly off guard Ronin stumbled back but managed to block her attack, though his movements were sloppy at best. Tara's face was mere inches from his and a heat which had nothing to do with the sun or physical exertion crept through him. Her honeyed eyes and glistening caramel skin radiated beauty. A smirk danced along her full lips and Ronin swallowed heavily, a bead of sweat traveled across her cheek and down her neck, he followed its path, utterly hypnotized.

"See?" she murmured, her voice oddly husky, "Fun."

She leaned in toward him, her eyes half lidded in a way that made his heart sputter and he felt himself inexplicably drawn to her. Just as he discerned the hot whisper of her breath on his slightly parted lips he found himself flat on his back, winded and blinking in confusion.

Tara stepped in front of the sun and beamed down at him in victorious amusement, her sword point rested almost gently beneath his chin. Ronin glared, embarrassed and oddly frustrated.

"Yes… so _much_ fun," he growled and dropped his sword in defeat.

Tara offered him her hand, still smiling, "Don't be such a sore loser, and I was having a lot of fun personally." She winked at him and Ronin flushed as he claimed his feet and sword.

As Tara wiped the sweat from her brow and stretched tired muscles, Ronin reflected briefly on how different things had been between them lately. They had grown up together, played and fought and laughed together, he knew Tara better than he knew himself. But over the last year, since they'd both turned seventeen, things had been strained. There was a tension between them that Ronin couldn't understand, but it set him on edge and he found himself noticing Tara in a way he never had before; admiring her developing curves and the softness of her skin, the inviting gleam of her lips and the sway of her hips. Sometimes he'd find himself lost in a day dream where he'd lean down and taste her, convinced she'd taste as sweet as honey. It was maddening and the worst part was that Tara seemed completely ignorant of his confusion and agony. Surely she wouldn't tease him the way she did if she knew; pressing herself against him, smiling softly and secretively at him when they were alone. No, she couldn't know the war that ragged within him.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Tara asked, bending to touch her toes.

Ronin looked away, trying to master his thoughts, "It will be an important occasion."

He could practically hear her eyes rolling as he blankly observed the other sparing partners.

"Fine, fine, but I'm excited. A once in a life time event, the picking of the queen, _our_ next queen."

Ronin glanced at her and smiled despite himself at the unadulterated excitement on Tara's face. He could understand her feelings; they had waited their whole lives to join the Leafmen and the idea of the queen chosen tonight as being _their_ queen, the one they would be sworn to protect, was exhilarating.

Tara closed her eyes, ever smiling, and arched her back. Ronin watched because he couldn't help himself and swallowed when she met his gaze with one of those secret smiles. She couldn't know, could she?

"Again?" Tara asked, lifting her sword and one brow in challenge. Ronin cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Again."

* * *

Night fell and Ronin scanned the chattering crowd in search of honey and caramel. Moonhaven was alight with the forest folk from all reaches of the wood. Stick men and flower women alike laughed and danced around one another, all dressed in their finest. After all, just as Tara had said, the choosing of the Queen was a once in a life time occasion. He himself was bedecked in green and white, his chestnut hair trimmed and his face clean shaven. His heart felt wild and fluttery in his chest, on edge in a way he'd become familiar with where Tara was concerned.

She was waiting for him at the entrance to the Moon Chamber. Tara had always been something of a tomboy; detesting skirts and dresses and never one to concern herself with appearances. So when her eyes found his and she smiled that secret smile once more, Ronin was stunned. She was dressed in a cascading gown of pink and purple petals that contrasted perfectly with her skin. Her hair was loose and shining, a delicate pin of spiders silk and dew drops behind one ear. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_I love her_, he thought blankly as he reached her side. The realization made him feel oddly powerful and weak all at once.

Tara's eyes lowered in a shy manner completely different from her usual boldness and there was a pretty flush to her cheeks. Maybe she wasn't completely immune, he realized, and clumsily offered his arm. She took it with the lightest of touches but electricity leapt between them, the tension had grown to nearly impossible heights. Ronin felt as though he might die if he didn't touch her and so he grasped the hand on his arm and led her within. Things would be different after tonight, he didn't know how, but the knowledge made him tremble.

Inside the chamber was serene chaos as all different types of forest peoples lined the gleaming walls, everyone brimming with excitement. Ronin's hand tightened on Tara's and their eyes met briefly but couldn't manage to stay connected long. Despite the magnitude of the occasion Ronin couldn't help but long for a quiet dimly lit corner where he might express the secret longing inside him and hear her answer in turn.

The queen arrived as the first rays of the moon began to filter through the opening above. An old but graceful woman, dressed in layers of gossamer silk and spider webbing, a thin crown of tiny white flowers on her brow. Queen Fera had ruled for many, many years, and at last it was time to pick her heir. Cradled in her withering hands was a gently gleaming flower pod, dusky purple in color. Everyone watched in hushed silence as she gently placed it in the waiting pool.

"My people," the queen began, "tonight is a special night, tonight the power of the forest will pass to another and the cycle of life will continue."

The whole room seemed to hold its breath as the moonlight shimmered on the edge of the tiny pool of water and the pod reached delicate tendrils toward it.

"Tonight we will welcome a new queen who will serve you all with bravery, laughter and courage."

The pod began to shimmer as did the queen. It was then that Ronin _knew_, long before anyone suspected, even Tara. He knew then who the pod was going to pick and he felt a stab of pain through his heart and a fierce surge of pride. Soft spores of magic and life filtered into the air stemming from both the queen and pod. They darted swiftly through the room, pausing occasionally before moving on. At last it neared them and Ronin felt the tension in Tara as she realized the truth for herself. She didn't let him go, even as the power of the forest radiated through her. He heard her intake of breath, felt the tremble that traveled through her arm and hand and into him, and watched as her gown changed to a vivid white.

Queen Fera approached, now in pale blue and embraced Tara even as he kept her grip on Ronin. Then the older woman knelt slowly followed by the rest of the room. Ronin was the last kneel because he had a very hard time getting Tara to let go of his arm. He dipped his head but not before he saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. There was a sense of loss in him, things had changed between them but not in the way he had hoped and imagined. Whatever lay between them had to adjust because she couldn't belong to him for she now belonged to the entire forest. He rose with everyone else and a grand and enveloping cheer shook the room, Ronin joined in but his heart was conflicted.

Shortly after, the celebrations began and Tara was whisked away from him, something Ronin was grateful for as he stepped into the night, finding solace in the shadows as he tried to temper his emotions. He had no idea how long he stood there, watching the moon and stars through thier reflections in the water, but she came to him eventually as he had known deep down that she would. She stood next to him, back against the cool stone walls of the palace, her arm barely brushing his and the whisper of her skirts against his legs. They said nothing for quite a long while until she spoke at last.

"You're not surprised," she accused gently.

"No," he admitted, glancing down at her and then away again, "I wasn't surprised."

"You might have warned me."

"I didn't really know until the ceremony began but I think part of me always knew it was going to be you." He said honestly.

Silence again and Ronin tried to push aside the tension that lingered between them, the hyper awareness of her, he couldn't afford to feel that way anymore. She was his Queen and she always had been.

"I'm frightened," she whispered suddenly, so softly he almost didn't hear it.

The fear and insecurity in her voice broke through his hastily constructed defenses and before he knew it his arms were around her and hers around him.

"I'll protect you," he murmured against the heat of her neck, "I promise I will always be with you."

Her arms tightened around him, drawing him flush against her and they both pulled back slightly as heady emotion washed through them. Her lips gleamed invitingly and his eyes trained on them with a will entirely their own.

"I don't think I can do this without you," she admitted, even as their faces tilted toward one another. It was like on the practice field that morning, but different too. There were no more games or secrets now.

"You won't have to," he said and kissed her before he could convince himself not to. He kissed her with everything he had and everything he wanted, and everything he knew couldn't be his. She tasted not of honey but of wild things and rain drops. When they parted, breathless and flushed, he forced himself to pull back and carefully kissed her forehead.

"My Queen," he said and bowed his head.

"You're always so serious," she whispered in turn and there was a deep sadness in it.


End file.
